Joker
Joker is the protagonist of Persona 5. He unleashes his persona, Arsene, after he accidentally enters Suguru Kamoshida's palace. He is the playable character in Persona 5. He finds Jack Frost in the second palace of Persona 5, and he hits the nae nae on Jack Frost. This causes Jack Frost to remember Bandana Waddle Dee, making Jack Frost remember his nature as a persona and becoming Joker's persona. However, Joker was killed during the Anime War by the letter D. The letter D stopped time for 1 hour, going into the 32nd day of October for 30 minutes. Joker was killed 25 minutes into the 32nd day. Joker participates on both sides of the Boomer War, being a Boomer and a Gamer. When the Jack Bros. find out about this, they are dissapointed, but forgive him for aiding the Jack Bros. more than the Boomers. Joker has the wild card. This means he can summon many different personas. His ultimate persona is Joker, the gamerest persona. His first persona is Decarabia. Appearance While at school, Joker wears his school uniform. It consists of a turtle neck under a blazer. He wears glasses, and his pants consist of red and black. While in his Phantom Thief Uniform, Joker wears a black cloak with a mask for his eyes. He holds a dagger and wears a waistcoat undeneath the black cloak. He wears red gloves as well. His Phantom Thief outfit is very appealing, and it gives him +5 gamer powers. Relationships Makoto Niijima Makoto Niijima is Joker's girlfriend. Makoto likes Joker because every time he wears his Phantom Thief outfit, it makes him look mad fine ��������. Joker likes Makoto because of how smart she is, and they like to work together to tell people about video games. Makoto did not fight in the Boomer War, however she did support the gamers outside of the Boomer War. Nanako Dojima Nanako Dojima and Joker are connected through Makoto. Joker and Nanako like to play Tekken -1341249 together. Nanako likes Joker because Joker takes care of Nanako, and makes sure she is always okay. Joker wants to take care of Nanako because of how much Makoto cares for her. Jack Frost Jack Frost and Joker met in Madarame's palace, and when Joker hit the nae nae like Bandana Waddle Dee, it made Jack Frost happy. This is why Jack Frost and Joker have a relationship. When Joker betrayed the gamers and was also working for the Boomers, Joker felt bad about betraying them, and apologized about it. They continued to work together, however Jack Frost lost trust in Joker that day. Joker also informed Jack Frost about Naruto when he rescued Makoto from Heihachi Mishima. Jack Frost gained trust in Joker then, and Joker was sent on many other missions for the Jack Bros. Bandana Waddle Dee Before the war, Bandana Waddle Dee taught the nae nae to Joker. This is how Joker showed Jack Frost the nae nae on Jack Frost to make him his shadow. When Bandee died, Joker was sad, but he remembered that he was a gamer, and that gamers don't cry. Joker gained new strength from Bandana Dee's death, and he unlocked his true persona, Joker. Hatsune Miku Hatsune Miku and Joker are good friends. Joker was able to get her in touch with Hee-ho-kun to make Project Diva, Hatsune Miku's rhythm game. Joker and Miku worked together during the Boomer war, and they became good friends from there. Joker introduced her to his girlfriend, and Makoto taught Miku the Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts. Category:Neutral Category:The Boomer War